


Darling, Dearest.

by Ozymandi4s



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymandi4s/pseuds/Ozymandi4s
Summary: When I was a boy my mother often said to me, "Get married son and see how happy you will be!"





	Darling, Dearest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWhoIsIgnored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoIsIgnored/gifts).



> Male on Male isn't usually my thing, but for the fans I'm willing to make an exception.

Running, he was running.

Heart thudding madly, breathing ragged and sweat beading his face, Waylon Park sprinted down the dark halls, never stopping, never resting.

HE was always there, always right behind Waylon, his boil and blood covered face, his pale eye and wide red eye locked on his prize.

"Darling! Is this a game? Playing hard to get?" The Grooms voice echoes.

Waylon cringes at the sound, too close! Way too close!

The man hunkers down behind a overturned desk, its owner gone, perhaps he was one if the heaps of mangled flesh and bone Waylon had passed earlier.

"Ooohhhh Daaaarrrllliiinnggg!" Hums Gluskin.

Waylon clamps a hand over his mouth to suppress a whimper.

"You know that the more you make me wait, the more severe your punishment becomes?"

Waylon had seen the other victims of Gluskin, knew full and well what became of those that incurred thr Grooms wrath.

Leather boots clomp as they strike the gore strewn floor.

"But maybe you want to be punished? Hmm? Is my little lady into that sort of thing?""

A chuckle, the kind that sends horrid shivers down your spine.

"I'm an old fashioned sort of fellow, but for you darling? I'm willing to make an exception!"

His voice was right atop him!

He was on the other side of the desk.

"The things I'm gonna do to you, oh darling you are in for one hell of a night!"

But then, his voice is receding, the Grooms footsteps trailing off.

Waylon stays right where he is, does not dare move.

After what felt like an eternity, the man lets out a sigh, rises to his feet to move.

He is greeted by two eyes above a Cheshire Grin.

"Found you!" Gluskin cries, his fingerless gloves digging into Waylons shoulders, hoisting the smaller man up.

Waylon screams, a smile upon his lips as he is pressed up against The Grooms bodybuilder esque torso.

"Almost gave me the slip, you little minx" Eddie says, his calloused palms stroking his preys tousled blonde hair 

Waylon sighs contentedly, the sigh taking on a more suggestive tone as somthing pokes at his thigh.

Eddie catches the hint, grinning wide.

"You filthy slut, you know just how to get me all riled up!"

Before Waylon can respond, he is forced onto his knees, kept still by the hand on tje scruff of his neck.

The business slacks that Gluskin wears are tugged down, allowing his rapidly stiffening girth, almost as thick as Waylons arm to be brought out.

The smaller one wraps his fingers around the base, his tongue escaping his mouth to give the weeping slit on the end a taunting lick.

Gluskin brushes his hand across Waylons cheeck, staring down at two eyes filled with desire.

After giving the head a sweet little kiss, Waylon parts his lips to allow the first inch entry into his eagerly awaiting mouth.

Gluskin moans softly at the feeling of his cock inside the warm, wet passage of his boyfriend's mouth, the sensation heightened when Park uses his free gand to gently knead the heavy orbs underneath.

Inside his own pants, Waylon was at full mast, his own cock aching for attention.

But he had his fun, now it was Eddies turn to be entertained.

And so, Waylon begins to bob his head, the size of the shaft forcing his jaw to the max, a dull ache throbbing as he takes Gluskins dick all the way to the base, expert control over his gag reflex allowing his throat muscles to massage his lovers cock in a such a way you'd think you were fucking a womans pussy if you didn't know any better.

Gluskin moans all the louder, his fist gripling a clump of Waylons hair as he humps his boyfriend's face, soon reaching a peak he could not withstand.

With nothing but a shuddering breath to warn Waylon, Gluskins cock throbs erratically, ropes of hot white stickiness being shot straight down his throat and unto his gullet.

Waylon keeps Gluskin there, gulps down every drop of salty goodness, waits until his orgasm subsides before releasing the cum and spittle cover length.

Gluskin pants softly, looks on with loving eyes as Waylon teases the still hard cock before him.

A naughty smile in both their faces, Waylon quickly brings down his pants, the garmet pooling around his ankles as he bends over the desk.

"Naughty boy." Eddie growls as his fingers squeeze down on Waylons cheeks, rubbing his cock between them while purring playful insults.

"E-E-Ed" Waylon stutters.

"Hmm?" Responds Eddie, his weight keeping the smaller man pinned.

"Shut up and fuck me'

Waylon can almost feel The Grooms smile widen.

"Gladly" He says, his head splitting open Waylons puckered asshole to allow the rest entry.

Groaning softly, Park rests his head agaist the chipped wood, eyes watering as he is filled up.

It hurts so bad, Waylon loves every single second of it.

Gluskin near effortlessly picks him up, back to chest.

One hand sneaks into Parks shirt to tease his nipples, the other lowers to begin pumping his precum slickened dick, resulting in a series of throaty noises that make drive into Park harder.

Flipping him over, Eddie slams Park against the wall, where he loops his legs against his lovers waist, tongue lolling as his hole is railed.

Gluskin stares with his two different colored eyes, before mashing his lips against Parks, their tongues locked in a furious clash for dominance.

"Ed!" Waylon groans around the kiss.

"Do it" Gluskin states, knowing what Park was attempting to say.

A high pitched mewl leaves Park as he releases onto his and Eddies torso, not long after does he roll his eyes back in pure nirvana when uskins hot seed paints the inside of his shitter.

Eddie rests his forhead in the crook of Waylons neck, licking and kissing and nibbling it until at last his balls are emptied.

"Darling, oh how I love you" The Groom murmurs.


End file.
